


O, Death

by faikit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин и жнец Билли</p>
            </blockquote>





	O, Death

Показываться на глаза пока рано. У него есть еще несколько минут, они все наперечет. На пару минут больше, на пару меньше – это уже зависит от жизненной силы, тяги к борьбе, силы воли, еще чего-то, непонятного даже жнецам. Встречается порой в людях огонек, гаснущий неохотно, медленно. Или не огонек, а тихое свечение. Светит и светит. Давно пора протянуть руку и погасить, но светит так, что изредка минуты складываются в часы.  
Если нет нужды торопиться, то можно стоять рядом, невидимой и неотвратимой тенью, любоваться тускнеющим светом, считать минуты, ждать.  
Души все разные. Они просвечивают сквозь телесную оболочку, особенно хорошо видимые в тот самый час, когда оболочка начинает отслаиваться, как защитная пленка от слишком долгой носки. В этот самый час душа начинает переливаться чистыми красками – всеми, что успела нажить. Видны и затемнения, будто сложенные из битых пикселей, а то и большие темные пятна, разлитые по поверхности нефтяной пленкой или взгрызшиеся в самую мякоть, как раковые опухоли, пустившие метастазы.  
Какую куда – это не ей решать. Пятьдесят плюс один процент светлого имеют билет наверх или чуть меньше, если есть особые заслуги, ей неведомо. В нужный момент приходит готовое решение, приказом. Как и любой приказ, этот тоже можно нарушить, но зачем?  
Сортировка – чужая прерогатива.  
За века каких только не было. Черные, как ночь, смолянисто поблескивающие. Искряще-голубые, почти не тронутые тьмой. Большая редкость, кстати.  
Так-то все чаще цветные, наливающиеся синевой по краям, стремящиеся к снежно-белому по центру. Запятнанные.  
Бывают такие пятна, что стекают, скатываются, не прилипшие. Есть теория, что это чувство вины, не объективное, такое, что не прикипает, не разъедает основу. Встряхни посильнее – и сползут. Или растворятся в синеве под силой прощения.  
За века каких только не было. Но эта все же необычная.  
Тончайшее сплетение тени и света, тончайшая вязь. Переливается, перетекает тьмой в свет и обратно. Чуть прищурься, и рисунок меняется. Чуть склони голову – ослепит голубизной, моргни – мазнет темным. А если смотреть прямо, то переливается, завораживая, вынуждая любоваться собой, изменчивой, неоднозначной.  
И огонек имеется. Упрямый, несговорчивый. Трепещет под сквозняком из уже приоткрывшейся двери, но не гаснет.  
Показываться на глаза пока рано. Есть еще несколько минут, которые можно провести, любуясь и ожидая.  
Торопиться она не станет.  
Но это необычный случай, необычная душа, ради которой она готова нарушить все приказы. Обещала, пусть и не этой душе, а другой.  
Человек на полу у ее ног полулежит, привалившись к грязной бетонной стене. Глаза прикрыты, но ее присутствие он чувствует – чутьем ли, а быть может, самой душой, почти ничем уже не прикрытой.  
\- Билли? – хрипит он и закашливается, вязко и влажно. Сердито хлопает ладонью по луже собственной крови, пытаясь остановить кашель.   
\- Я обещала прийти за вами лично. Вот, пришла.  
Билли присаживается рядом, ждет, пока отдышится.  
\- Что-то ты рано.  
Бледный, черты лица уже заострились, но все равно ухмыляется. И взгляд ясный, почти не затуманенный болью и слабостью. Непринужденный тон, будто готов вести светскую беседу, пока силы не иссякнут.  
Билли щурится, ловит взглядом тончайшие переливы души под сломанной, изодранной оболочкой.  
\- Всему свое время, Дин. Я говорила, что вам с братом больше не удастся нарушать законы мироздания. Эта смерть станет последним.  
\- Забросишь в ничто. Да, я помню, Сэм говорил.  
Дин зажимает ладонью рваную рану на груди и пытается сесть ровнее.  
Дыхания не хватает, дыхание сбитое, но огонек не гаснет, даже крепнет немного.  
\- Разве вам так можно? Разве вы решаете, кого куда отправить? Разве вас некому наказать за ошибку, которую ты… намерена совершить?  
\- Ты убил того, кто мог бы, - пожимает плечами Билли.  
\- И кто тогда, по-твоему, проводит сейчас сортировку?  
Невесть как, но насмешка в голосе слышна отчетливо – даже в слабом и хриплом, которым впору последнюю молитву читать, а не беседы вести.  
\- Бог? Дьявол? Мне все равно, - отмахивается Билли, любуясь игрой тени и света в этой удивительной душе.  
\- Бог? – Дин издает тихий смешок. – Даже будь он здесь, сцапал бы все себе. Дьявол тем более. Ты правда думаешь, что решают… они?  
Дин морщится и умолкает. Успел все-таки сказать то, о чем Билли и сама думала не раз. Сортировщик должен стоять над схваткой, всегда, иначе война эта, вечная битва за души, не будет стихать ни на миг. Не будет иначе никакого вселенского равновесия. Всегда должен быть тот, кто пожнет однажды и Бога, и Дьявола. Кто сможет подняться наверх и спуститься в подвал.  
Кто сортирует души после смерти Смерти?  
\- Ты правда думаешь, что его можно убить? Косой? – Дин тихо фыркает, словно сумел прочесть ее мысли. А может, так и было – на Пороге иногда происходят удивительные вещи.  
Билли не думает, уже нет. Понимает только, что ничего не изменилось, добавились разве только слухи о смерти босса, но никаких доказательств…  
\- Это ничего не меняет, - тихо говорит она, не сводя взгляда с трепещущего огонька. – Вы с братом не можете ломать основы, не вы их устанавливали.  
Дин снова смеется. Сплевывает кровь, облизывает губы.   
\- Как мало ты знаешь о нашей биографии.  
\- Вы легенда, - хмыкает Билли. – О вас говорят на всех уровнях. Теории строят. Никто не воскресал столько раз, сколько вы. И в Ад, и в Рай друг за другом. Как, Дин?  
Ей в самом деле интересно. Как эти двое смогли нарушить все законы, вывернуть вселенную наизнанку и выжить? Спускаться друг за другом в Ад и заставлять это делать других? Испытать на себе адские пытки и сохранить… такую вот душу.  
Не истинно-светлую, до этого далеко, но цельную, живую, текучую.  
Дин зажмуривается, пытается сделать глубокий вдох, но снова кашляет, и Билли уже кажется, что вот он, конец отведенных минут, однако нет.  
\- Ты любила кого-нибудь, Билли? Так, чтобы… - он медлит, переводит дыхание, открывает глаза. – Чтобы жизнь отдать или что там у вас… Кем вы были прежде? До того, как… Неважно. Чтобы жизнь отдать и душу? Все отдать, только бы…  
Дин вспоминает о чем-то, ком-то, и душа его меняется, светлеет, вспыхивает ослепительной голубоватой вспышкой, стряхивая с себя тонкие темные нити. Расправляется, будто на вдохе, и снова сворачивается, выдыхает.  
За века каких только не было. Такой – никогда.  
\- Ничто – это не страшно. Страшно – бросать… - он осекается, захлебываясь кровью.  
Одного бросать. Билли понимает. Не сказать, чтобы хорошо помнит – слишком давно была человеческой душой. Всегда все начинается с человеческой души и ей же заканчивается.  
Не обязательно помнить, чтобы понять.  
Дин затихает, и человеческая оболочка истончается, высвобождая светотени.  
Билли делает ошибку, но отчего-то не ту, которую намеревалась. Протянув ладонь, она кладет невесомую руку на грудь, туда, где, тихо замедляясь, бьется сердце.  
Что так можно – это тоже легенда. Никому из жнецов Смерти и в голову не приходило проверять на практике свою мифическую способность продлевать жизнь. Зачем?  
Ладонь начинает неохотно сочиться белесым светом. Изогнутыми, дымными лентами он ползет к порванной оболочке, латая раны и насыщая силой. Не душу, здесь она бессильна, но это и не нужно.  
Глубокая рана стягивается, закрывается, и по венам снова начинает струиться кровь. Плоть скрывает переливы светлого и темного – Билли немного жаль.  
Но у нее будет еще шанс увидеть эту душу снова. В другой раз.  
Когда придет время.


End file.
